


A Simple Request

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [61]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon paused outside his office door and took a deep breath. The news he had for Illya was not good, and he was loathe to deliver it. The CEA had honestly tried to get a positive decision for Russian's request. He had flexed the power of his position and had used every ounce of his charm, but it was all for naught. He took another breath and stepped into the office.

"What is the answer?" Illya asked, his voice laden with hope.

"I'm sorry Illya. The commissary refuse to serve Shchi* because they say the smell would drive everyone away."

_*Russian Cabbage Soup._


End file.
